Ticket to heaven
by Tommaso
Summary: Dans des heures dramatiques, quelques révélations viennent semer la zizanie entre les frères Holmes et nos colocataires préférés. Parviendront-ils à trouver un terrain d'entente ? Slash, couple s  surprise s


Pour combler l'attente entre deux chapitres du Chant du cygne, j'ai repris et achevé une vieille fiction que j'avais entamée il y a plusieurs mois.

Le(s) couple(s) sont des surprises. (C'est la période des fêtes après tout...)

Bonne lecture !

PS : pour le titre, Ticket to heaven est une chanson de Dire Straits que je vous invite à écouter. 

* * *

><p>- Tout ira bien !<p>

Cette manifestation d'optimisme éructée dans le hall des urgences émanait de ma propre bouche, forcé de contrecarrer le réalisme défaitiste de mon comparse. Aussi calme qu'inquiétant, Sherlock reprit son argumentation :  
>- Allons, John… Tu as déjà posé un pronostic favorable sur un patient qui crachait autant de caillots de sang auparavant ? Tu sais ce que je crains ? Que ton amitié aveugle ta conscience professionnelle.<br>Mon poing heurta bruyamment le guichet de l'accueil.  
>- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Que si tu ne rejoins pas la salle d'attente dans dix secondes, je t'en balance une. Sincèrement.<p>

Si la haine me piquait la gorge à cet instant précis, j'évitai de justesse de formuler une autre remarque acerbe et malheureuse. « C'est de ta faute », pensai-je néanmoins tandis que les minutes d'attente se faisaient de plus en plus longues.

Les mains élancées de la secrétaire se promenaient des fiches d'admission aux dossiers médicaux, pianotant sur son clavier pour accéder aux informations centralisées.  
>- Quel nom ? me fit-elle répéter une troisième fois, rongeant lentement mais sûrement ma patience à toutes épreuves.<br>- Lestrade.  
>- Oh. L'agent de police ?<br>- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! Il est arrivé ici il y a une heure !

Me priant de baisser d'un ton, le visage de la jeune femme se fit plus dur. Elle accomplit quelques opérations nerveuses sur l'ordinateur avant de s'arrêter brusquement.  
>- Nous y sommes ! Je ne vois rien.<br>- Impossible, il est flic. Il doit avoir un contact. Un numéro ou une personne attachée à la famille à joindre en cas d'accident. C'est obligatoire.

Déplaçant sa main alourdie par ses multiples bagues, la secrétaire daigna enfin m'écouter. Parcourant son écran pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, elle dénicha enfin l'information si précieuse à mes yeux.  
>- Au temps pour moi, il y a effectivement un contact. Holmes. Un numéro de téléphone aussi.<p>

Bouche bée, mon regard se porta jusqu'à la salle d'attente où j'avais congédié mon partenaire. Lestrade était-il devenu fou ? Donner la responsabilité à Sherlock de prendre des décisions qui pouvaient s'avérer vitales me paraissait être un acte inconscient. En faire la personne relais entre sa famille et le corps médical était une idée plus folle encore.

Revenant à la réalité, je priai la jeune femme de me répéter l'information.  
>- Holmes, Sherlock Holmes ?<br>- Non, il y a- Alors, le numéro que je ne peux malheureusement vous confier et… Le prénom. Mycroft Holmes. Nous le contacterons dès que possible.

Un rire imperceptible s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mycroft, réellement ? De quel droit l'aîné de la fratrie Holmes s'ingérait de la sorte dans la vie de ceux qui entouraient Sherlock ? Aussi contrarié que curieux, je m'élançai vers la salle d'attente où m'attendait le détective.  
>- Il y a bien un nom sur le formulaire de contact.<p>

Le principal intéressé ne me répondit pas, composant plusieurs messages d'affilée sur son téléphone dernier cri. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où je lui arrachais des mains qu'il daigna relever la tête :  
>- Holmes. C'est ce qui figure sur la feuille.<br>- Bien ! Il devait se douter que je ne ferais jamais dans le mélodrame si on venait à abréger ses souffrances.  
>- Que Dieu l'en préserve, ce n'est pas toi-<br>- Tu l'as dit : Holmes. Qui cela peut-il être à part-

Je vis le regard de mon ami gagner en noirceur. En moins d'une minute, il avait repris son téléphone et s'était éclipsé de la salle, disparaissant derrière les portes coulissantes qui le menaient au parking. Epuisé, je renonçai à le suivre. Prenant place sur l'un des sièges de la pièce, j'inspirai profondément : les prochaines nouvelles ne tomberaient pas avant deux bonnes heures.

Au milieu des magazines dépassés et des distributeurs automatiques, tout semblait être rassemblé pour garantir le plus grand désarroi de ces gens qui, comme moi, s'entassaient là dans le doute et l'inquiétude.

Somnolant contre le mur de la salle d'attente, j'émergeai, attisé par la curieuse sensation d'une silhouette rôdant autour de moi. Comme de fait, Sherlock se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement de ma chaise. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre me désespéra : je ne m'étais assoupi que l'espace d'une demie heure. L'attente serait encore longue.

Je reconnus sans aucun mal l'homme qui se tenait face à mon ami. Costume complet, parapluie à la main, Mycroft était assis, les jambes croisées. L'expression que portait son visage était bien éloignée de celle que je lui connaissais. Elle ressemblait même étrangement à celle que Sherlock éprouvait lors des visites indésirables de son frère aîné. Une gêne mêlée à une certaine culpabilité.

Impassible, le détective continuait de faire les cents pas au sein de la pièce, n'accordant pas un seul regard à Mycroft. Quelque chose devait s'être produit entre les deux frères pour justifier une ambiance aussi froide et atypique.  
>- Des nouvelles durant ma- Disons, sieste ?<p>

Les deux hommes me fusillèrent soudain du regard, m'affirmant ainsi qu'il n'était pas judicieux de me manifester à cet instant précis. Accumulant les remarques acerbes de mon complice depuis le début de la journée, je me décidais à surpasser leurs remontrances :  
>- Je m'intéressais davantage à l'état de santé de Lestrade qu'à vos conflits familiaux.<br>- J'en viens à douter que nous appartenions réellement à la même famille, asséna sèchement Sherlock en se posant momentanément contre un distributeur. Aucune nouvelle. Je commence à étouffer dans ce hall !

Sa gabardine virevoltant dans son sillage, Sherlock repartit vers la porte de sortie en omettant de me dire où il comptait se réfugier. Je demeurais donc là, à proximité d'un Mycroft aussi muet que d'habitude. Ma curiosité prenait peu à peu le dessus sur la réserve que je m'imposai vis-à-vis de cet étrange personnage :  
>- Vos coordonnées sur sa fiche, c'est une manipulation informatique ?<br>- Non.

Gêné, je formulai à voix haute la seule autre solution qui s'imposait à moi :  
>- Il l'a noté de son plein gré ?<br>- Evidemment.

Je grimaçai, réalisant sans grande difficulté que j'avais visiblement contrarié l'aîné des Holmes. Peu loquace, Mycroft s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une humeur maussade et méfiante. Observant l'aiguille de l'horloge qui semblait me narguer de sa vitesse infiniment lente, je soupirai. Si, au moins, des nouvelles finissaient par tomber, l'attente paraîtrait plus vivable.

Repensant aux paroles de Sherlock, je pris le temps de reconsidérer les blessures de l'inspecteur. Je connaissais les conséquences qu'elles avaient eues : je m'étais occupé de lui jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Les plaies étaient sérieuses.

- Que s'est-il exactement passé ?

Cette brusque intervention de Mycroft me fit sursauter sur mon siège. Reprenant mes esprits, je le considérai d'un regard surpris. Renonçant à éclaircir les mystères qui s'accumulaient depuis notre entrée dans l'hôpital, je lui répondis sans délicatesse :  
>- Nous étions en train d'intercepter deux suspects quand un troisième a surgit entre votre frère et l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il a voulu réagir mais a prit un coup de couteau au niveau de l'abdomen, près du rein gauche, et un autre au niveau de la gorge. La carotide a normalement été épargnée d'après mes observations-<p>

Mycroft tremblait. Je le vis avant qu'il n'empoigne la paume de sa canne, détournant soigneusement son regard pour éviter le mien. Je ne comprenais définitivement rien à l'aspect surréaliste de cette situation. Où était passé l'impassible et distingué haut fonctionnaire ? Je me doutais que Mycroft avait dû se renseigner sur l'un des plus proches collaborateurs de son jeune frère, mais à quel point ?

- L'inspecteur Lestrade, vous le connaissez bien ? M'enquis-je auprès du principal intéressé.

Un grognement désapprobateur s'éleva à quelques chaises de là où nous nous trouvions. Le visage sombre et les traits durs, Sherlock était revenu dans la salle d'attente.  
>- Je ne te savais pas aussi habile pour garder de tels petits secrets. Mère, elle est au courant ou puis-je me réserver le plaisir de lui annoncer ? Depuis quand cette mascarade grotesque dure-t-elle Mycroft ?<p>

L'aîné de la fratrie se décomposait, le visage pâle contrastant avec son costume trois pièces noir. Assistant à cette joute familiale et verbale, j'alternais mes regards entre les deux parties. Reprenant de sa contenance et de son flegme méprisant, Mycroft m'adressa un furtif coup d'œil avant de répondre sèchement à son cadet :  
>- Entre ta deuxième et troisième overdose. Oh, le Docteur Watson n'était pas au courant ?<p>

Me retournant aussitôt vers Sherlock, je le vis m'ignorer royalement. Mal à l'aise d'être balancé au milieu d'un règlement de compte, je me permis d'intervenir dans le débat :  
>- Pourrait-on reprendre cette histoire depuis le départ ? Que je comprenne… Votre lien avec l'inspecteur et que j'en apprenne plus sur- Tes débordements que j'ignorais encore, Sherlock.<p>

Les deux frères se fusillèrent du regard, réticents à l'idée d'expliquer leurs secrets respectifs. Mycroft comprit cependant qu'il avait tout intérêt à dissiper les malentendus :  
>- J'ai rencontré l'inspecteur quelques semaines après que mon frère et lui aient commencé à collaborer. Sherlock a connu… quelques difficultés qu'il vous expliquera mieux que moi. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'intervenir. Je suis entré en contact avec la seule fréquentation que je lui connaissais qui était régulière… et recommandable, insista lourdement l'aîné en fixant le détective. En dépit de ses rebuffades, Sherlock est mon frère. Lestrade, lui, avait prit sa cause à cœur. Dans ces instants délicats, nous avions mutuellement besoin de soutien. Nous avons dès lors fortement sympathisé…<br>- Doux euphémisme pour désigner-  
>- Ce que cela cache exactement ne regarde que nous.<p>

Me basant sur les réactions extrêmes de Sherlock, je devinai que ce qu'il rejetait était un peu plus qu'une forte amitié entre deux des trois épines qu'il avait dans le pied. La troisième, qui n'était autre que moi, éprouvait l'horrible sensation d'être ni plus ni moins qu'un chien au milieu d'un jeu de quilles.

- Faut-il vous aider à prévenir quelqu'un ? Ses parents ? Un frère ou une sœur ?  
>- Il est fils unique. Sa mère vit dans un hospice, il ne serait pas bon de la prévenir tant que nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre…<p>

Cette phrase laissée en suspens reflétait bien la détresse dans laquelle Mycroft pataugeait, doublement éprouvé par ce frère qui se déchargeait sur lui.  
>- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, lui dis-je du bout des lèvres.<br>- Tu n'en sais strictement rien ! Bon sang, suis-je le seul qui compte rester lucide ?

Me levant de mon siège, je rejoignis le détective pour m'entretenir avec lui à voix basse.  
>- Sherlock, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, mais fais preuve d'un peu de tact, je t'en conjure !<br>- A quel titre ? Il n'y a rien qui justifie de maquiller la vérité.  
>- Parfait. Si telle est ta philosophie, nous aurons une petite conversation sur les problèmes auxquels Mycroft a fait allusion.<p>

Le regard que me renvoya mon comparse me fit comprendre que j'éprouverai milles difficultés à le faire parler. Soulagé de lui avoir temporairement cloué le bec, je regagnai ma place. Les tics nerveux qui agitaient le visage de Mycroft amplifiaient mon inquiétude.  
>- Rassurez-vous, c'est un très bon hôpital. Le chirurgien est réputé. Chez les membres de la profession en tout cas.<br>- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix sobre. Je suis touché par vos efforts.

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident. J'en venais à trouver la durée de l'opération préoccupante quand un homme, fantomatique dans sa blouse blanche et ses gants de latex, nous rejoignit.  
>- Vous êtes de la famille de l'inspecteur Lestrade ? Nous terminons de suturer les plaies. Par chance, la blessure à la gorge était impressionnante mais relativement anodine. Quant à celle à l'abdomen, le rein est sauf. Nous le gardons aux soins intensifs pour surveiller qu'aucun problème ne survient au niveau circulatoire.<br>- Pourrais-je me rendre à son chevet ?

Plein d'espoir, Mycroft avait fait un pas en avant. Le médecin, gêné, refusa :  
>- Je comprends votre impatience… Mais il a besoin de repos. Nous autoriserons les visites dès son réveil, demain, dans la matinée.<p>

La déception se lisait aisément sur le visage du fonctionnaire. Il insista néanmoins auprès du praticien pour qu'on le prévienne si le moindre problème survenait.  
>- C'est la procédure, Monsieur. Nous l'appliquerons, ne vous inquiétez pas.<p>

Soulagé, je traînais le pas derrière un Sherlock impatient de regagner son appartement. Prêt à nous souhaiter mutuellement une bonne nuit de repos, je m'inquiétais de l'état d'esprit de Mycroft :  
>- Quelqu'un vous attend chez vous ?<p>

L'homme sourit tristement, me répondant le plus naturellement du monde que la seule personne susceptible de l'attendre dormait dans un des lits de l'étage.  
>- Oh. Je suis désolé.<br>- J'ai renvoyé mon chauffeur, j'imaginais naïvement que l'attente ne serait pas trop longue. Je compte traîner en ville pour attendre les premières heures de visite. L'air frais est bon pour la réflexion, paraît-il.  
>- Pourquoi ne rentriez-vous pas chez nous ? Vous ne seriez pas seul. Et nous pourrions vous accompagner à l'hôpital demain matin.<p>

Sherlock s'ingéra immédiatement dans notre échange, me mettant au défi de réitérer la proposition. Décidé, je recommençais sans quitter mon colocataire du regard.  
>- Aux dernières nouvelles, la moitié de l'appartement m'appartient.<br>- Très bien. Je suggère dans ce cas qu'il occupe ta chambre cette nuit.

Prêt à tout pour aider Mycroft et contrarier mon ami, j'acquiesçai à sa suggestion et incitai l'aîné de la fratrie à nous suivre.

Déposant une serviette de bain sur le lit que je venais de ranger hâtivement, je m'excusai de cet accueil chaotique au sein de notre appartement.  
>- Il est dur de garder un semblant d'ordre dans l'appartement qui abrite Sherlock Holmes.<br>- Je le sais… Sa chambre quand il était enfant n'était pas beaucoup mieux entretenue.

Repliant deux pulls que j'avais boulottés au pied de la commode, je me piquais d'intérêt pour le passé de mon comparse.  
>- Quel genre d'enfant était-il ?<br>- Taiseux, lunatique mais brillant. Il n'a jamais beaucoup changé. Sa personnalité était identique à celle que vous lui connaissait aujourd'hui. Ses vices, en revanche…

Refusant de m'embarquer dans une conversation aussi délicate avec un homme que je considérais presque comme un inconnu, je lui tendis les clés de la chambre :  
>- J'ai changé la serrure. Celle-ci, il n'est pas encore parvenu à la crocheter.<p>

Mycroft replia sa main sur l'objet, un sourire amusé sur le visage :  
>- Votre amitié envers mon frère est curieuse et surprenante.<br>- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses.  
>- Bien sûr que non. Ce qu'il y a entre vous et lui, c'est incompréhensible, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Je demeurais interdit, la main sur la poignée de porte et les yeux scrutant les expressions qui défilait sur le visage mature de mon invité.  
>- Étonnamment, c'est peut-être ce qui vous permet d'être si compréhensif à mon égard. Je vous en remercie. Passez une bonne nuit.<p>

Refermant la chambre derrière moi, je m'appuyais à la porte, pensif. Mycroft sous-entendait des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Le reste du monde en viendrait-il, un jour, à se désintéresser de la relation que j'entretenais avec Sherlock et qui ne regardait que nous ? J'en doutais fortement.

Frappant à trois reprises sur la porte de la salle de bain, je m'adressai à mon colocataire :  
>- Sherlock ? Je peux entrer ?<br>- Je t'en prie.

Entrant dans la pièce moite et surchauffée, je fis volte-face en remarquant que mon comparse était nu, allongé dans la baignoire remplie d'eau fumante.  
>- Sherlock ! Tu ne pouvais pas me dire d'attendre ?<br>- Tu aurais râlé, répliqua intelligemment le détective en haussant les épaules.

Non, décidément, notre cohabitation ne répondait à aucune logique de vie privée. J'avais de toute façon banni cette notion depuis ma rencontre avec ce curieux personnage. Par un don du ciel, Sherlock consentit à se lever et se couvrir d'une serviette de bain. Les coudes et les épaules rouges, il s'inspecta dans le miroir :  
>- Tu n'as pas suffisamment rincé la baignoire… J'y avais entreposé de l'acide glycolique le week-end dernier.<p>

Bouche bée face à l'effronterie de Sherlock, j'en venais à oublier ce qui m'avait amené à entamer cette conversation.  
>- Sherlock… Ton comportement envers ton frère était- Ce n'était même pas inhumain, c'était purement cruel !<br>- Je considère que la tromperie qu'il a exercée pendant toutes ses années n'est pas non plus une preuve de délicatesse.

Je ne comprenais pas la réponse de mon ami à l'égard de cette révélation. Il s'était éloigné de sa famille, niait volontairement les appels de son frère et se désintéressait de ces mails ou de ses cartes de vœux. Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher, après autant d'horreurs, de ne pas le tenir au courant de ses relations ?  
>- Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu l'avais su ? Tu leur aurais envoyé des fleurs chaque année, pour la célébration de leur rencontre ?<p>

Le plaçant face à ses contradictions, il grogna à mon intention, me renvoyant comme signal que la conversation s'achevait là. Les doigts recroquevillés sur sa serviette de bain, il m'adressa un regard provocateur :  
>- Si tu veux bien sortir de cette pièce… J'aimerais enfiler mon pyjama.<p>

Connaissant le bougre, je le savais capable de me placer volontairement dans une position gênante. M'extirpant rapidement de la salle de bain, je rejoignis le salon où j'avais déménagé une couverture et un oreiller.

Allongé sur le dos, je fixais le plafond émaillé d'impacts de balles témoignant des excentricités de Sherlock. Quels autres débordements avaient-ils pu provoquer dans le passé ? Mycroft avait clairement prononcé le mot overdose, en avait même évoqué plusieurs. Cette histoire m'angoissait atrocement.

- Sherlock ?

J'avais entendu le bruit caractéristique de la porte et de l'interrupteur de la salle de bain. Silencieux, le détective rejoignit le salon où je l'attendais. Croisant ses yeux perçants, je me sentis brusquement mal à l'aise.  
>- Je n'ai aucune envie de te juger- J'ai d'ailleurs cessé de m'étonner de bien des choses à ton sujet, mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que Mycroft a évoqué tout à l'heure, à l'hôpital…<br>- Je suis dans le droit de garder mon passé pour moi.  
>- Et je suis dans le droit d'être rassuré. A moins que tu ne maquilles, toi aussi, la vérité… Pour reprendre tes mots.<p>

Figé à proximité de la fenêtre du salon, le peu de lumière renforçait les traits durs de son visage. Pourtant habitué à sa personnalité difficile, j'en venais à le trouver intimidant.  
>- Contrairement à lui, je ne dissimule rien. Je me contente de ne pas m'épancher-<p>

Inquiet et las d'être éconduit par un Sherlock insolent et définitivement trop secret, je poursuivis en manœuvrant pour toucher les points sensibles :  
>- C'est pour cela que tu en veux tellement à ton frère ? Parce que tu n'es pas parvenu, malgré toutes ces années, à voir clair dans son jeu ?<p>

Il ne me répondit rien, réalisant sans grande difficulté que je cherchais à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Incapable de résister à la tentation de le provoquer et d'obtenir mes réponses, je poursuivis par quelques mots qui firent mouche :  
>- Quand on réalise que même Lestrade est parvenu à te flouer-<br>- Cela n'a strictement rien à voir, vociféra Sherlock, de plus en plus menaçant. Ce n'est pas non plus une histoire d'ouverture d'esprit-  
>- Donc, c'est pour le simple plaisir de contrarier ton monde ? J'en doute. Tu as échoué là où tu es le meilleur et-<br>- Je le vois réussir là où j'échoue, nuance, conclut vivement Sherlock, les poings serrés et le visage complètement fermé. Jusqu'ici, je pouvais encore justifier que les grands esprits n'étaient pas taillés pour le quotidien banal des-  
>- Tu lui en veux d'être en couple ? M'interloquai-je, me redressant subitement de ma couche, complètement stupéfait.<p>

Sherlock tourna brusquement les talons, rejoignant sa chambre en prenant le soin de claquer la porte. Le bruit sec de la serrure me fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas m'attendre à le revoir avant le lendemain matin, au mieux.

Emmitouflé dans la couverture, je continuais de fixer la porte par laquelle il avait disparu. Etais-je en train de me tromper ou Sherlock manifestait-il de la jalousie à l'égard de son frère ? Je ne comprenais nullement sa réaction : le détective avait toujours manifesté une indifférence et un mépris certain pour tout ce qui, à ses yeux, ne nourrissaient pas son divin esprit. Selon ses propres dires, son corps n'était même que le véhicule de son impressionnant cerveau. Et soudain, le même Sherlock Holmes, souhaitait me faire avaler qu'il était prêt à céder aux sirènes d'une réalité aussi ordinaire que celle de deux personnes se promettant patience, fidélité et compréhension ?

Que pouvait avoir à faire le détective de ces trois sentiments essentiels au reste du monde ? Je n'en savais rien. Il semblait cependant atteint à l'idée que son frère, au moins aussi brillant, en bénéficiait quand lui n'avait rien.

Rien, si on omettait un esprit de déduction ahurissant, des connaissances aussi vastes que pointues et un colocataire prêt à endurer chacune de ses excentricités. Un comparse patient, fidèle, compréhensif.

Et cet acolyte n'était personne d'autre que moi.

Depuis les premières heures du matin, nous attendions devant les portes des soins intensifs que le début des visites soit annoncé. A ma plus grande surprise, Sherlock nous avait rejoints.

Mycroft, impatient, froissait les jambes de son costume, les lissait ensuite du plat de la main dans un bruit de frottement qui hérissait visiblement les poils de son frère cadet. Celui-ci ne m'avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis la veille au soir et notre dispute. J'en venais à me reprocher d'avoir été aussi brutal et d'avoir manifesté si peu d'intérêt pour la première preuve d'humanité que Sherlock m'apportait.

Cherchant, en vain, à capter son regard, je me heurtais à la même image froide et immobile du détective, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je n'avais, en réalité, que ce que je méritais, me maudis-je dans un soupir.

A neuf heures pile, les portes s'ouvrirent. Un infirmier, souriant mais strict, nous demanda de ne pas nous attarder auprès du blessé : les visites reprendraient dans l'après midi. Mycroft, prudent et organisé, se laissa aller à quelques questions :  
>- Auriez-vous une liste des effets personnels que je dois fournir à l'hôpital ? Vêtements, produits d'hygiènes, … ?<p>

Le professionnel, légèrement brusqué, fronça le nez et releva ensuite ses lunettes, considérant avec amusement l'étrange personnage qu'était Mycroft :  
>- Vous êtes de la famille ?<p>

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, nous entendîmes quelques mots timides sortir de la bouche du haut fonctionnaire :  
>- Je suis son compagnon.<p>

Attendri, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sherlock, lui, ne chercha guère à dissimuler le tic d'agacement qui avait agité sa joue. Quant à l'infirmier, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette déclaration, se contentant de demander à Mycroft de repasser dans son bureau pour régler quelques formalités.

- C'est la première fois que je prononçais cette phrase, me glissa Mycroft à voix basse en se dirigeant vers la salle où se succédait les lits médicalisés. C'est plutôt agréable.

A l'écart d'un autre patient, bénéficiant d'une intimité rudimentaire établie par le rideau d'un vert pâle affreux, Lestrade semblait somnoler dans un lit trop étroit pour lui. Devant ce chaos de fils et de tubes, je vis le visage de Mycroft pâlir brièvement. Celui-ci reprit cependant toutes ses couleurs lorsque les yeux fatigués de l'inspecteur s'ouvrirent.

L'aîné des Holmes rejoignit le lit en premier lieu, hésitant mais visiblement soulagé de retrouver celui dont il partageait la vie. Emergeant à peine des draps, Lestrade lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour lui demander de s'approcher, encore. Nous ignorant totalement, immobiles à quelques pas d'eux, Mycroft obéit et tendit sa main, savourant le contact entre sa paume et la joue tiède de l'inspecteur.  
>- Quand je t'ai demandé de protéger Sherlock… Cela n'incluait pas de prendre un coup de couteau pour lui éviter des ennuis.<br>- Trop tard… Et puis, il vaut bien ça, murmura l'officier de Scotland Yard, étonnement amusé de cette situation. Vilaine ? La blessure, j'veux dire.  
>- Oui, répliqua sobrement Mycroft, la gorge nouée. Tu devrais te reposer. Je ne quitte pas l'hôpital. Pas avant ta sortie.<br>- Ca laisse présager une troisième guerre mondiale, au moins. Transmets mes excuses à la Reine.

Un rire s'échappa du lit où, agité, le blessé gémit. Dissimulée par un pansement conséquent, ses sutures devaient tirailler atrocement. Incapable de se redresser, il posa la tête sur l'oreiller :  
>- Je dois être dans un état pitoyable.<p>

Sherlock, loin de nier ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, observa attentivement son frère se pencher par-dessus le lit où Lestrade, les cheveux gris, le teint livide et éreinté, se maintenait éveillé. Emu, Mycroft répondit dans un murmure à l'appréciation de Lestrade :  
>- C'est faux. Tu es toujours aussi… magnifique.<p>

A bout de patience, Sherlock s'échappa à toute vitesse de la salle. Le poursuivant à travers les couloirs, je parvins à l'attraper par le poignet à proximité des ascenseurs.  
>- Sherlock !<br>- Je n'en peux plus, ça pue-  
>- Quoi ? Le romantisme, l'amour ? Les sentiments humains ?<br>- L'éther, me répondit-il simplement. Lâche-moi.

Resserrant mon étreinte autour de son bras, je plantai mes yeux dans les siens :  
>- Non, non ! On a encore quelques explications à avoir, il me semble.<br>- Rien ne m'oblige à te les donner, corrigea-t-il sèchement. C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.

Acculé, je continuais de le regarder. Il cherchait à fuir, par tous les moyens. Pourquoi ?  
>- Je n'ai peut-être pas ton intelligence ou tes capacités surréalistes… Mais j'ai trois autres choses à t'offrir dans cette histoire.<p>

Méprisant, il souffla en me défiant de lui citer lesquelles. Un sourire discret sur les lèvres, je m'exécutai avec plaisir :  
>- Ma patience, ma fidélité et ma compréhension.<p>

Une musique synthétique nous annonça l'arrivée de l'ascendeur que Sherlock avait réclamé. Un silence indéfinissable s'établit entre nous tandis que nous nous regardions avec toujours autant d'attention. Faisant deux pas en avant, je m'engouffrai dans la cabine en même temps que lui.

Détournant mon regard sur mes chaussures rapiécées, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Parvenus au rez-de-chaussée, j'avais relâché mon étreinte autour du poignet de Sherlock depuis six longs étages. Le détective ne s'était curieusement pas dégagé de mon emprise pour autant.


End file.
